


Imitation

by MomoGeraldine



Series: Al Ghul [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Ra's al Ghul, Bad Person Ra's al Ghul, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Mentioned Damian Wayne, Ra's is Ra's, al Ghul fam mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: The witch’s voice rang through the old man’s mind. He never figured it meant quite literally. In hindsight, he had it a long time coming.One of the many alternative universes and a what-if.
Relationships: Mara al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Mara al Ghul & Ra's al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Sensei, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul
Series: Al Ghul [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036101
Kudos: 21





	Imitation

Contrary to popular belief Ra’s al Ghul isn’t the immortal all might, monarch, king, he’s immortal, don’t get that wrong but he isn’t king. He knows this, however, he’s never been a good pretender, at least not to himself. That title goes to his daughter. His dearest daughter, his sunshine.

Voice imitation hasn’t always been taught to al Ghul children, as far as Ra’s knows, only three people have mastered it, excluding himself. He knows basics but he’s not master at it.

He remembers the first time he had heard his own voice. He doesn’t remember the day clearly, he never does, it’s always hazy. But he remembers being shocked and in awe. His own daughter had imitated his voice, it hadn’t been perfect yet it had been enough to fool a machine. A machine which he had trusted to keep his treasures. He hadn’t listened to his seven-year-old daughter before but after this?

Talia, his daughter, had him wrapped around her finger. He never pretended otherwise. No matter what he would tell you. If he would.

That day also had marked a day, in which voice imitation had become an official lesson to be taught. Consider the possibilities it had opened up, so many possibilities which Ra’s hadn’t even considered before. He had been ecstatic at this discovery.

Ra’s wasn’t a king, Talia had been a princess in making.

The second time he had heard his own voice, it also had been found out accidentally. This time it had been his granddaughter, she had been six years old. Granddaughter, a ghost in her own home, easy to forget but always there. Just like her father. Loyal till death.

When he had heard his own voice coming from her, he had stopped. It had been a library, Mara, his granddaughter had a corner for herself there, courtesy from Ra’s. No servants to watch over her at that corner. Her safe place to hide.

He had heard whispered words as if she had been teaching somebody.

He had held his breath then, too shocked to move. He hadn’t expected to hear his own voice again. He hadn’t listened to the words. 

He managed to silently disappear after he had heard soft waves of laughter. He ignored the twinge of hurt, that crept up on him. The kids were just having fun. How long had she been doing that? It was perfect yet there was something missing. _There was always something missing._

Mara was born royal, from her father’s side. A commoner from her mother’s side.

The third time he had heard his own voice, he was ready for it. It was his grandson, his flesh and blood.

His grandson, who aimed for perfection, yet was never enough. Had managed to get his secret files, dressed up as Ra’s al Ghul. The irony being, his grandson wasn’t his anymore. At least not his by the words of commoners.

His grandson, Damian, twenty-two years old, stealing from Ra’s al Ghul undercover as Ra’s al Ghul. His grandson never had been one to turn down a challenge or making things harder than they actually needed to be.

Stubborn from both sides of his family. 

Ra’s wanted to scream, threaten to kill him, anything really. Yet when he looked at the young man, his words died. His own face looking back at him.

‘I’m gonna change the world.’

The youngling had claimed, in Ra’s voice. Dramatic. The old man had mused.

In a way, he had deja vu, he remembers saying those exact words to his own father. After taking his father’s money and a sword. Going into the unknown.

It felt weird being on the other side of this conversation.

The boy walked like a king, already owning the world. He didn’t need those papers, yet he wasn’t gonna tell him. The boy could change the world without those papers, he was sure of it.

Born royal in an empire.

As the young man walked away, the first time in the last few years, Ra’s wasn’t gonna fight him.

He had heard his own voice loud and clear. Was betrayed by it.

‘Your own voice will be your own undoing’

The witch’s voice rang through the old man’s mind. He never figured it meant quite literally. In hindsight, he had it a long time coming.

He was often betrayed by those closest to him, he never stopped them. At first, it had been his daughter then it had been her son. He’ll always welcome them back with open arms.

His father had tried to beat his flaw out of him, for being compassionate. It worked to a degree. 

He had metaphorically tried to ‘beat’ this flaw out of his other family members, he slipped out at times. It clearly cost more failures.

Not excluding outside forces that clearly affected them.

Ra’s didn’t have the heart to tell his grandson, that when’s the time right, he comes to his doorstep with an offer like his own father had done. Either to betray him or work with him, he’s yet to decide.

Children always imitate their elders. With a few changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & criticism are welcome.


End file.
